Inefable
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Serie de drabbles] Jay espera que un disco golpee a Ben en Tourney, nada más. ¡Jaylos! #Noséquésaldrádeaquí /A partir de la primera película/
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Disclaimer:** Descendientes y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** ¿Además del Jaylos? Que dudo que esto tenga lógica.

* * *

 **Inefable**

I

Jay se acomoda en el lugar que le marcan como suyo en el entrenamiento, con el palo de Tourney entre las enguantadas manos y el casco bien puesto en su cabeza, ocultando su sonrisa satisfecha. Jugar al Tourney parece interesante.

—¡Hey! —exclama el entrenador, dirigiéndose a Carlos—. ¡Chico perdido, ve para allá! ¡Y usa las dos manos para ponerte el casco!

Y aunque no puede verlo, Jay puede imaginarse claramente la mueca que Carlos hace en esos momentos mientras nota a la distancia cómo Carlos se pone el casco, apenas y con una sola mano. La rebeldía de Carlos está en los pequeños detalles, y eso le saca una sonrisa a Jay siempre.

Entonces el entrenamiento comienza, la pelota corre entre los jugadores y allí está esa adrenalina que Jay ha estado esperando desde su llegada a Auradon. Jay empuja y echa a quién se cruza en su camino, a quien se interpone entre él y el pequeñísimo balón; pasa por la zona de riesgo, evitando con facilidad los discos que le tiran para finalmente apoderarse de la pelota.

Asustar a Carlos es un bonus extra que entre tanta adrenalina se permite disfrutar.

Cuando hace gol y gana, el villano grita, hace piruetas y se regodea en su logro, hasta que el entrenador lo llama con un grito, aparentemente enojado. Sinceramente, Jay disfruta más el ser alagado en frente de todos los delicados príncipes y no puede – ni quiere – evitar reírse en cuanto el entrenador le recomienda a Carlos cambiar de deporte pero entonces Ben pone una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Carlos.

—Yo me haré cargo de él, entrenador —y por un momento hasta intercambian miradas.

Jay está tan feliz como lo está Maléfica de seguir encerrada en la Isla.

* * *

 ** _Quiero distraerme porque ayer me paso algo malo ¡Y! Ya iba siendo hora de volver al dándome con la OTPa. No sé que saldrá de esto, sinceramente._**

 **Comentarios, críticas y consejos son bienvenidos mientras sean de buena manera. ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Descendientes y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** ¿Además del Jaylos? Que dudo que esto tenga lógica.

* * *

 **Inefable**

II

El entrenador se ha ido hace nada, el resto del equipo se ha ido a las duchas y en la cancha solo quedan un par de príncipes, los dos villanos y el heredero a la corona. Ahora, qué demonios se ha quedado a hacer allí es lo que Jay no se puede terminar de explicar mientras observa de cerca y escucha con facilidad el intercambio de palabras entre Carlos y Ben.

No, Jay no está espiando a nadie, sólo pone una amigable atención a las cosas porque quién sabe, puede que entre esto y aquello, el príncipe suelte alguna cosa sobre la varita del Hada Madrina. Aunque bueno, en realidad, sí está espiando con todas las de la ley.

—Gracias por ofrecerte, Ben —dice Carlos con una sonrisa incómoda—. Pero no hace falta, creo que el Tourney no es lo mío.

Entonces Ben sonríe de esa forma amigable, amable o cómo sea, que a Jay comienza a irritarle demasiado, y entonces, una vez más, el castaño príncipe pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Carlos y le da un apretón, para el disgusto del ladrón.

—No te rindas tan rápido, Carlos —anima sin perder la sonrisa—. Primero deberías hacer el intento.

El hijo de Cruella de Vil suspira, en completo desacuerdo.

—Lo intenté y fue algo patético.

Benjamin niega, un tanto divertido.

—Fue tu primera vez, es lo normal—Carlos se sonroja un poco.

Y Jay no entiende porqué demonios el idiota de su mejor amigo se sonroja por un simple comentario pero ha tenido suficiente, está cansado, sudoroso y con hambre; aunque en realidad, no es necesario que espere a Carlos, no piensa dejarlo sólo con tantos príncipes mimados y odiosos. Específicamente, con Ben.

—Mira —prosigue el castaño—, practicaremos juntos hasta el próximo entrenamiento, y si sigues sin sentirte cómodo lo dejo por la paz, ¿Te parece bien?

Carlos no contesta de inmediato, parece pensárselo. Cuando finalmente mira a Ben para inmediatamente sonreírle y asentir, a Jay le duele el estómago y su desagrado va en aumento en cuanto ve que ambos intercambian un apretón de manos.

—¡Carlos! —le llama de la nada.

Esa molestia que siente ha aumentado y no tiene idea de porqué.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Disclaimer:** Descendientes y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** ¿Además del Jaylos? Que dudo que esto tenga lógica.

* * *

 **Inefable**

 **III**

—¿Entonces ahora el príncipe es tu nueva niñera? —dice con malicia, jugando con un nuevo juego 3D.

Carlos hace una mueca, pone los ojos en blanco y lo ignora, tirándose directamente en su cama y pareciendo un cadáver con el cabello mojado. Discretamente, como siempre, Jay reafirma una vez más que luego de bañarse Carlos siempre parece más pálido de lo habitual y sus pecas resaltan.

—Cállate, Jay —gruñe el villano más pequeño de forma amortiguada.

El ladrón sonríe ante el malhumor ajeno.

—Sinceramente, me da pena Ben —molesta un poco más—. Entrenarte, el niño rico no sabe en lo que se acaba de meter.

Y Carlos gruñe, con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que se levanta de la cama lo suficiente para agarrar una almohada y tirarsela a Jay en la cara. No está de humor, en lo más mínimo, para aguantar los estúpidos comentarios de su mejor amigo; le ha ido pésimo en la clase con el Hada Madrina y el entrenamiento del bendito Tourney ha estado peor, y a eso debe sumarle que ahora Ben sea algo así como su tutor.

Carlos no está para nada contento.

Entonces, como la lógica lo manda, Jay agarra la almohada que le acaba de pegar en el rostro y ahora se encuentra en el suelo para, con una mueca siniestra, acercarse al muchacho albino. En los últimos meses, Carlos no ha temido tanto por su vida cuando está cerca de Jay como en esos momentos; Jay tiene esa mirada entre siniestra y maliciosa que le da escalofríos.

—Espera —dice Carlos, escabulléndose por la habitación—. ¡Podemos negociarlo!

Jay se acerca peligrosamente a su víctima, con la almohada en lo alto sobre su cabeza, divertido ante su pequeña venganza.

—¡Ven aquí!

A Jay se le ha olvidado un poco esa molestia que siente desde que salieron de la cancha al finalizar el entrenamiento. Mientras, Carlos ha olvidado un poco que está de malhumor y no quiere saber nada de nadie.

Ahora lo importante es sobrevivir al animado ataque del castaño.

* * *

 ** _Sigo pensándome el título._**


End file.
